


Job Opening

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bitch Scott McCall, Bottom Scott McCall, Breeding, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Underage - Freeform, beastiality, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Scott is feeling useless at work one day and Deaton offers him a chance to test out a new position in the clinic.Kinktober Day 25 – Beastiality
Relationships: Alan Deaton/Scott McCall, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Original Dog Character(s)
Series: Kinktober [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 221





	Job Opening

Scott swept the exam room floor absently, staring at nothing as he cleaned up on autopilot as the clinic had just closed up and Deaton was putting away his supplies on the other side of the room. 

“What’s wrong Scott? You’ve been off all day today, is there anything I can do to help?” Deaton asked softly as he placed his hand on the small of Scott’s back, the teen used to the casual touches from his boss and began to crave them as other than the random hug from his mother between her shifts he didn’t get a lot of affection. 

“It’s nothing Doc, it’s just… I don’t know, I feel kind of useless? Like there should be something more I can be doing? That doesn’t make sense, but I just want to be useful you know?” Scott explained with his shoulders slumped so he didn’t see a glint appear in Deaton’s eyes before a pleasant smile appeared on his lips. 

“Well, I wasn’t going to mention this just yet, but I was considering offering you a new position inside the clinic. It’s very different from what you’re used to, but you would be extremely useful there, it may be something only you can do.” Deaton explained as he led Scott into the back room where the dogs they boarded overnight were kept. Scott went to say hello to the dogs while Deaton grabbed a small flask from a locked cupboard. 

“You think only I can do it Doc? Well if that’s the case then I can give it a shot! I want to help!” Scott looked up from the Great Dane to see Deaton offering him a small cup with a friendly smile on his lips. 

“I’m glad to hear it, Scott, now I need you to drink this and follow my instructions to the letter, can you do that?” Deaton asked as the teen took the cup, sniffing at it. It was mild and looked like milk of some sort. 

“Yes Sir,” Scott replied before he downed the cup in a single gulp, the milk tasted bitter and made him feel tingly. Scott set the cup down and curled his fingers as he stared at the way his cock was starting to rise in his jeans, he felt hot and he felt achingly empty. 

“Good, it’s taking effect,” Deaton said pleased as he cupped the front of the teen’s jeans and squeezed making Scott’s knees buckle and keen loudly. 

“W-Wha?” Scott grabbed the edge of the exam table that was in the backroom and blinked slowly as Deaton pressed him down until he was bent over the table at a 90-degree angle. 

“You should always ask what the job is before you agree to do it, Scott,” Deaton scolded as he pulled the teen’s pants and boxers down, watching the teen’s virgin pucker clench and flex as Scott’s cock throbbed and leaked slowly. 

“Do you want to stop the odd sensations you’re feeling?” Deaton asked as he snapped on a latex glove and scooped up some lube from a nearby tub. Scott keened and arched his back before Deaton shoved his chest back onto the table with his free hand as he rubbed the cold lube over the teen’s previously untouched hole. 

“Y-Yes,” Scott managed to get out as a hot haze settled over his mind.

“The only way to do so is to take a big load of hot doggy cum into your little virgin hole, to let a stud breed you up,” Deaton explained patiently as he worked three of his fingers roughly in and out of Scott’s virgin tight hole, smearing copious amounts of lube over the teen’s ass. 

“O-Oh, is… Is this my new job?” Scott turned his face to the side, sighing as the cool of the metal of the table calmed his heated cheek down. 

“It is, I get so many studs in to be neutered and I needed a little doggy slut to let knot and breed one last time before that skill is taken from them,” Deaton asked as he spread Scott’s pink hole wide a few times before slipped his fingers out and snapped off the soiled glove. 

“I-I can do it Doc, I can be their bitch. I can be useful,” Scott simpered as he spread his legs wide, his hole felt odd but it was a good odd and his cock was painfully hard and balls full. 

“I know you will be,” Deaton patted Scott’s upturned ass before he unlatched the Great Dane’s cage and led the dog out, it’s cock and balls hard and hanging low as its eyes trained on Scott’s dripping hole. 

Deaton whistled sharply and with a woof, the dog leapt up so he was mounting the teen. Scott gasped at the sudden heavy dog that was now pressed over his body and he whimpered when the tapered cock rutted against his ass a few times before the head caught on Scott’s virgin rim.

Scott wailed and shook as the dog shoved its massive cock into the teen. Deaton hummed and whistled again, the Great Dane huffed and began to fuck into the teen. Scott was already drooling as he was pushed flat against the exam table as the large dog rutted into him, turning his virgin hole into a gaping bitch hole. 

The Great Dane drooled and panted against Scott’s shoulder as it slammed its hot cock into the teen uncaring of the way Scott was sobbing and squirming before he gasped when Deaton grabbed his hair and lifted his face off the table with a disappointed look on his face. 

“I thought you wanted to be useful, to be a good doggy bitch?” Deaton scolded as he lightly slapped Scott’s face making the teen hiccup as he felt the dog’s fat, furry balls slap against his much smaller ones. 

“I do, I can be!” Scott swore wetly not wanting to disappoint his boss or the dog fucking him. 

“Then act like it, a good doggy bitch doesn’t just lay there and let the stud do all the work.” Deaton slapped Scott’s face again before pushed his head back onto the table. Scott took a shaky breath and lifted himself onto his tiptoes and pushed his ass back to allow the big doggy cock to penetrate him deeper. 

Scott keened and whined like a proper bitch in heat much to Deaton’s approval as he soon was fucking himself backwards onto the Great Dane’s cock, eyes glazed over as the pure pleasure of such a debauched act took over and his body adjusted and began to crave it. 

Scott wailed as he came untouched as something bulbous and wide was shoved into his ass, his hole ached and burned as it was forced wider than before. Scott shook and whimpered as something burning hot settled in his swelling stomach. Scott screamed and all but collapsed onto the table a minute later when that bulbous shape was roughly yanked out of his ass.

“Very well done as your first day as a doggy bitch, you even got a knot. You were very useful today in your new position as bitch.” Deaton praised as he stared at the gaping, cum-dripping mess of the teen’s once virgin hole. The Great Dane was very pleased as he licked his paw as his cum ooze out of Scott’s now ruined hole. 

“T-Thank you,” Scott slurred out half-conscious from where he lay over the edge of the exam table.

“Now you’re going to go home and rest up with this load of hot doggy cum in your stomach and enjoy the spoils of your first day.” Deaton press a fat butt plug into Scott’s gaping hole and patted Scott’s ass as if he was patting the head of a good dog. Scott smiled hazily as he passed out, his stomach warm and heavy with the load from the Great Dane and he already knew he would be excellent at his new job.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
